


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by MissBoaBoa



Series: From the deepest dark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter, Dark Loki (Marvel), Deceit, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBoaBoa/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: Peter Parker, an ordinary human, wanted nothing more but to become a part of the team of his favorite super heroes.He thought he would do anything to become an Avenger.Or at least, so he thought.





	1. So sad, so true

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, welcome! And thank you for trying out this fic :D
> 
> So, I was listening to one of my favorite Disney songs, Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid, and I was like… What if Loki would sing this? What if we would replace Ursula with our dearest god of lies and replace Ariel with Peter? 
> 
> ...
> 
> And then I went to the dark side of my mind, and this came out ^^' 
> 
> The first chapter is the adjusted song “Poor Unfortunate Souls” written for Loki!  
> The second and third chapter are the horrible fic that the song inspired me to write.
> 
> I truly hope you will like it as much as I did, and please PLEASE mind the tags!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. If you are a Good Guy Loki Lover, please don't read this. I Absolutely LOVE Loki myself and have written quite some fics about him being cute/adorable/kind (See my other fics; little loki's big adventure)
> 
> If you would like to read a fluffy story on Peter and Loki, please read my fic "A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider" :)
> 
> Thanks, and I truly hope you will enjoy this dark mess!

 

 

The only way to get what you want is to become a Super hero yourself.

 

Can you do that?

 

My dear, sweet child, that's what I do

It's what I live for

 

To help unfortunate mortals like yourself

Poor souls with no one else to turn to

 

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

 

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

 

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch

true? Yes

 

And I fortunately know a little Seiðr

It's a talent that I always have possessed

 

And dear boy, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

 

Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

 

In pain, in need

This one longing to be a soldier

That one wants to build a suit

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

 

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

 

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Loki, please!"

And I help them

Yes I do

 

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

 

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

 

Have we got a deal?

 

If I become a hero, will I ever be with my aunt or friends again?

 

Who knows?

But you'll have your team

Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?

 

Oh, and there is one more thing

We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can’t get something for nothing, you know

 

But I don't have-

I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle

 

What I want from you is your voice

But without my voice, how can I-

 

You'll have your strength, your baby face

And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

 

The Avengers there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a boy who gossips is a bore

 

Yet on S.H.I.E.L.D. it's much preferred for heroes not to say a word

And after all love, what is idle babble for?

 

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True Avengers avoid it when they can

 

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a hero who's withdrawn

 

It's he who holds his tongue who gets the job

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead

Make your choice

I'm a very busy Æsir and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

 

Huginn, Muninn, now I've got him, boys

This god is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul

 

Hakurel, Níðhöggr  
Come leaves of Yggdrasil’s branch  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

 


	2. Just a Token

‘Pete? Pete, where are you going?’ Ned asked worriedly, staring at Peter’s back as he followed his best friend deeper into the forest. ‘We have to get back to the group. We can’t just disappear on our first school trip.’ 

‘I know, I know,’ the teen said absentmindedly, though he continued his steady pace. ‘I just- I really need to, uhm, see this… something, over there.’ 

‘See this something over there?’ Ned repeated as he raised a questioning brow. He had followed his friend as he noticed him wondering away from the group without saying a word but had started to regret doing so. ‘Come on, man, we’ve been _walking_ for _thirty minutes_. The other’s must be freaking out by now, we have to go back.’ He then looked up, sighing as he noticed thick branches and leaves blocking out the sunlight. He looked over his shoulder and tried find the trail they’ve been walking so they could go back, but all he saw were layers of golden-brown leaves covering the ground. ‘If we know _how_ to get back, that is…’ 

‘Don’t worry, Ned. Really, I know what I’m doing.’ Peter tried to reassure him though he did not look back to meet his gaze. ‘We should go… this way,’ he nodded a tad nervously and continued his journey deeper into the forest.

‘Seriously, Pete, what could be out here that’s so important?’ Ned took a few big steps forward so he could catch up with his friend. ‘I mean, there really isn’t much out here besides trees and Finger Lakes, you know, where our class is? So what are you looking for?’ 

‘I just- really need to…’ Peter mumbled as he hardly listened to his friend. He searched the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a piece of paper, studying it with care. ‘… Okay, we should cross that small river over there and then continue south.’ 

‘Pete, are you even listening to a word I’m saying?’ Ned started to sound desperate. It would start to grow dark soon, and although it was already April, the nights were still treacherously cold. He wanted to go back. Back to the lakes, back to the bus and their teacher. Hell, he would even welcome Flash’s smug face if that would mean he could go home. ‘Can you at least tell me _what_ you are looking for?’ 

Peter finally stopped walking and looked up at his best friend. He opened his mouth and looked him in the eye, only to sigh in defeat. ‘… You’re not gonna believe me, even if I told you.’ 

‘Try me,’ Ned smiled, happy to finally have his friend’s attention. 

‘… Remember how I told you that I always wanted to be an Avenger? That I would do anything to become one?’ 

‘Only like a hundred times,’ He chuckled, remembering the countless hours he and Peter had spend on endless discussions and, dare he say, fangirl-ing over the group of amazing super heroes. Though, Peter’s love for them had always been much stronger. ‘What about it?’ 

‘Well… I- I have been contacted,’ Peter said as he nervously fiddled with the piece of paper in his hand. 

‘You’ve been-! You mean, by the _Avengers_? By the _actual_ Avengers?!’ Ned asked in complete astonishment, his eyes growing wide. ‘Who did you talk to? Nick Fury? Captain America?’ He then gasped, ‘Was it Iron Man?!’ 

‘Uhm, no, it- it where none of those guys,’ Peter gulped and stared at his mud-covered sneakers for a second. ‘It was, someone else… One person, or rather two… well, it was not really a person, but-’ 

‘Pete, please,’ Ned urged his friend to continue as he noticed Peter starting to ramble. ‘Just tell me, man. You’re killing me here. Who called you?’ 

‘It… it wasn’t a call,’ Peter lowered his shoulders and stared at his friend through his eyelashes. He hesitantly handed the piece of paper to Ned. ‘Last night, two incredibly big ravens flew by my window…’ 

‘So?’ Ned frowned and took the paper in hand, reading it and then turned it over a couple of times. ‘This… this is a map? But for what?’ 

‘Ned, those ravens… They were Huginn, Muninn. They brought me this map.’ 

Ned slowly lowered his hands, his gentle eyes filled with alarm as he looked at his friend. ‘You mean…?’

‘They’re Loki’s ravens. I, I think Loki’s trying to help me. He must have somehow heard that I want to become an Avenger really really bad and-’ 

‘Pete,’ Ned interrupted his friend, shook his head and run a hand through his hair. ‘Pete, you can’t- I mean, you shouldn’t-’ He then grabbed his friend’s wrist and guided him to the direction which he hoped would be the way back to their class. ‘We have to go, now.’ 

‘Wha- no, Ned, wait, we’re so close!’ Peter freed his wrist from his friend’s grip. ‘I’m not going back, I just… This is my chance, Ned. I know Loki is, well, he’s not the most trustworthy person, but…’ 

‘Not the most trustw-? Peter! He’s a liar, a- a criminal, he’s the devil! We’ve all seen the damage he did to New York, and him disappearing right after his attack… Well, that guy’s dangerous! I mean, he’s been spying on you, ‘nough said! How else does he know you want to be an Avenger? We should hand this map over to the police and report this.’ 

‘No, I can’t do that!’ The teen turned on his heels, continuing his walk. ‘If this is really Loki trying to call out to me than maybe that means he wants to help me. Maybe he’s actually a kind guy, I mean, no one is _all_ bad, right?’ 

‘Pete, please, I beg you, as your friend,’ Ned tried to calm himself, the thought of the trickster god trying to lure his friend into what was defiantly a trap sending shivers up his spine. ‘Please don’t do this. Let’s go back.’ 

‘I’m sorry, but I have to do this.’ Peter’s shoulders dropped as did his voice. ‘If there is only the slightest chance that he could make an Avenger out of me, then, well, I’m willing to take that risk. I’m just so tired of being a constant loser, of being a nobody and when I see Iron man, o-or Captain America, or the Winter Soldier, I just…With Loki’s help I, well,’ he sighed deeply. ‘I understand if you don’t want to come with me, I’m not gonna ask you to.’ 

After some further arguing, the two continued their path, following the instructions on the map. It was another three-hour hike, walking over treacherous small paths, climbing steep hills and crossing fast flowing rivers. They stopped in an open space in what felt like the middle of the forest, the ground covered in a thick layer of golden-brown leaves falling from the surrounding trees. 

‘I- I think we’re lost, Pete,’ Ned panted as he looked around. ‘There’s nothing here except trees, trees and some more trees over there.’

‘No, I don’t understand… We can’t be lost, we followed the map and we-’ Peter stopped mid-sentence, squinting his eyes as he spotted something in the dark shadows between some rotting trees.

‘Great, so all of this was for nothing,’ Ned sighed and rubbed the back of his head, not knowing whether he felt frustrated or relieved. ‘We really need to find out how to get back to the bus, it’s really getting dark.’ 

‘Uh-huh,’ Peter responded absentmindedly as he walked towards the shadows, his eye caught by an old, rusty handle. He took slow steps, looking down at the ground as he heard something crack underneath his feet. The leaves he was walking on started to decay, their bright red and orange hues turning grey and black. He gulped and lifted his feet, his eyes widening as he saw the skeleton of a mouse, its bones shattered underneath his weight. 

Peter looked up again. He was within arm’s reach of the handle that was connected to an old rotting hatch, perfectly hidden in plain sight between the dense greenery. All he had to do now was just grab it and pull. He stretched out his hand and wrapped his fingers around the rusty handle, slowly, cautiously, Ned’s voice a dull noise in the far back. The wooden hatch opened, protesting with a loud creaking sound. Peter peered inside but saw nothing as there were no lights burning. He still stepped inside, ignoring every alarm that was ringing wildly in his body. 

‘Hello…?’ the teen’s voice was filled with tension as he stared down what seemed like a deep tunnel. ‘Anybody here? I- I followed the map the ravens gave me. I- I don’t mean to intrude…’ He nearly jumped out of his skin as the hatch slammed shut behind him. He turned around, panting, his heart beating loudly in his chest. ‘Shit… Ned?’ He pressed his hands against the wood and frantically searched for the handle. ‘NED! Ned, can you hear me?!’ Peter swallowed thickly as he got no response. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He could not show any signs of being scared, not now that he was going to meet the one person who could help him live his dream. What kind of Avenger would he be if he would be afraid of a little darkness. 

Without any light to guide him, Peter placed his hands against the walls of the small tunnel and navigated himself deeper underground into the trickster’s layer. After a few careful steps, he noticed a small light shining faintly at the end and increased his pace. He eventually walked into an open space and, judging by the lack of windows and daylight, assumed it was a hole underground. 

It was not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, like he had expected, infested with worms and oozy smells. No, it was anything but that. Peter looked around in awe, his eyes falling on the walls covered in pure crystal, gleaming in the light of a small fire that burned in the center of the room. He walked in, slowly, his fingers scanning over the luxurious material. He then tilted his head slightly as he stared into the small, dying flame, only now realizing how cold he was now that he was standing close to the warmth. 

‘It took you long enough.’ 

A voice echoed through the cold of the room and Peter turned around with a gasp.

He stared at the man in front of him, his eyes trailing a slim and elegant figure. The man’s skin was white like the sweetest milk and wore an all-black suit that fitted him perfectly. His raven-black hair was shoulder length and tugged neatly behind his ears, curling slightly at the tips. His eyes, like precious emeralds, mesmerizing and unforgiving.

Peter gulped, staring at something that could have easily walked straight out of a fairy tale book. ‘A-are you…?’ He asked softly, doubting his eyes. This could not be the dangerous and wicked Asgardian. This could not be the god everyone whispers of in fear. This could not be Loki. 

The raven grinned, ‘Yes, I am.’ His smile only grew as he saw the teen stare back at him with wide eyes, the boy’s body as stiff as a corpse as he tensed. ‘I am the echo of a scream. I am the magpie who whispers,’ the man stepped into the light, his eyes and skin going pale under the lights reflected by the crystals. He marched towards Peter, steps steady and fluent until he stopped only an inch in front of him. ‘I am the crime that will never be forgiven, and yet, at the same time, I am the one you so desperately wanted to meet.’ He chuckled softly at the teen’s lost expression, Peter’s jaw trembling softly as he stared into Loki’s vivid green eyes. ‘I am Loki, and I am here to aid you, Peter.’ 

‘You- you know my name?’ Peter asked as he tried to figure out whether he was in awe by the god’s presence or simply petrified. The trickster’s voice was soothing, almost making him indifferent to the actual words he spoke. A slight hint of musk was found in his scent and Peter expected himself to hate it, to be overwhelmed by it, but instead he found it calming and for some reason it made him feel at ease. 

‘I know all about you,’ the raven’s lips turned into a warm smile and Peter averted his eyes for a second as he felt his cheeks turning red. ‘Now, you want to be an Avenger,’ he let his long fingers trail through a lock of Peter’s ruffled hair and adjusted it to put it back in its proper place. ‘Am I correct?’ 

‘Y-yeah…’ Peter nearly whispered as he felt the god’s lean fingers trail over his face. He shut his eyes tightly, ordering himself to keep his cool. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that the trickster was not in front of him anymore and he turned around as he heard glass clinking against each other.  
Loki was searching through all sorts of bottles that were on top of a shelve, the vibrant colors that filled the flasks left Peter to wonder why he had not noticed them sooner. 

‘Now then, Love, the solution is rather simple,’ the trickster continued as he set some of the bottles aside. ‘The only way to get what you want is to have your own set of super powers.’ 

‘You could do that?’ Peter whispered almost desperately as he quickly stepped next to the trickster. He wanted to look at all the different potions and liquids that the raven was collecting, but instead found himself staring at his face again. There was something about Loki, about the way he uses his voice, his words, the very way he smiled, moved and even breathed. It all let the teen in a hypnotic daze. 

‘My dear, sweat boy, that is what I do. It is what I live for,’ the dying fire in the center of the room was brought back to life with a snap of the raven’s fingers, its flames dancing wildly and reaching over six foot high. ‘Now, I will make you a potion that will grand you your own set of unique super powers for three days.’ Loki gently placed his hands on the teen’s cheeks, drawing his attention as Peter was still overwhelmed by the sudden combustion. ‘Do you hear me, love? Three days. Now listen, for this is important, before the sun sets on the third day, you will have to convince your new group that you are a true Avenger. And I do not mean just by making them complement you, but by letting you join them. Letting you sign a contract to become a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a part of their team. Now, if you will sign that contract you can keep your powers, permanently, but, if you don’t, you will be turned back into an ordinary mortal and you will stay with me.’

‘Stay… with _you…_?’ Peter asked hesitantly, all the information overwhelming him greatly.

‘Oh, and there is one more thing. We have yet to discuss the subject of payment. You cannot get something for nothing, you know?’

‘But I don’t have any-’ 

‘Hush now, love,’ Loki gently placed the tip of his finger on Peter’s lips, a kind smile forming on his face as he saw the teen blush at the intimate touch. ‘I am not asking much, just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is a few hours of your time, nothing more. Just- to be together.’ 

‘W-wait,’ Peter shook his head as he took a step back, this deal sounding too good to be true. He squinted his eyes and stared at the trickster, his heart skipping a beat as he looked straight into those gorgeous emeralds. ‘The only thing you want from me, in exchange for super powers, is my company?’ 

‘You speak of it as if it is a foolish trade,’ Loki looked at him through his thick black lashes, the corners of his mouth slightly turned downwards. His voice was small, almost heart-breaking.

‘No, no! That’s not what I was trying to say,’ Peter held out his hands as he truly felt sorry. He had not wanted to sound rude or make a fool out of the god. He looked at the trickster’s gleaming eyes, his heart shattering as he spotted the hurt shining through. ‘I did not mean to make fun of you, I just… I can’t really believe that me being here would be something you, well, would be interested in.’

Loki stared at the teen for a few seconds longer, a sigh leaving his lips as he placed a bottle back on the shelve. ‘I understand your confusion, Peter, and I know it must sound like an odd request. But let me ask you this; what do you think it is like to live here? Hidden from the rest of the world in solitude? Days, weeks, even months go by in which I do not use my voice. My own brother and his friends are hunting me down, wanting to take my life. Mortals, they fear me. They spread word that I am not to be trusted, that I am a monster who should be avoided…’ 

‘That sounds… Lonely,’ Peter furrowed his brows as he thought this through. Was this really the same man that attacked New York? Was this the same god that had caused hundreds of deaths? The teen looked up, meeting Loki’s gaze. All he saw now saw was a lonely spirit, a man desperate for company, willing to do anything just so he did not have to be alone for a couple of hours. Maybe Loki was just misunderstood? Maybe he had no choice but to attack? Maybe someone made him… 

Peter sighed, deciding to give the god a second chance and judge for himself. ‘Is that why you want to help me? Why you want to give me super powers? Just so you don’t have to be alone?’ 

‘If only for just a few minutes, yes,’ the raven nodded slowly. ‘When Muninn and Huginn told me that there was someone out there, someone who could actually use my help and just might listen to my story, well, I was beyond words.’ Loki looked up, the spark of hope in his eyes and the grateful, timid smile on his face filled Peter’s stomach with butterflies for a brief moment. ‘You wished for help, Peter, and even though that desire was born out of pure desperation, I felt so obliged, so… wanted, _needed_. You have no idea how truly happy you made me. I immediately let my trusted birds bring you a map, hoping you would come and now,’ the raven took a step forward and held Peter’s hands in his own, bringing them to his chest with a smile. ‘Now you are actually here, in front of me.’ 

‘Loki….’ Peter nearly whispered, feeling the god’s chest heave gently beneath his hands. He let out a deep breath as a warm feeling settled in his stomach. His eyes wondered to where the god’s hands held his own, pale and soft skin stimulating his senses. He shivered as they felt cold, yet at the same time they radiated a form of… kindness, and warmth. 

Peter’s eyes suddenly changed, determination shining through as he looked the trickster in the eye. Loki was gorgeous, there was no point in denying that and if spending a couple of hours in here with him would make him happy, well, he would gladly stay. 

The raven blinked at Peter’s intense gaze and quickly let go of his hands. ‘My apologies, Peter. I- I did not- it was not my intension to- I understand if you wish to leave, I will not stop you. All I ask of you is to please not tell others of our encounter.’ He wanted to take a step back but was stopped by a warm hand that wrapped around his own. 

‘It’s okay, Loki,’ Peter smiled kindly. ‘I want to stay here with you. It’s a deal. You give me super powers for three days and I stay here with you for, pff, three hours? How about that?’ 

‘… You would stay here with me for three hours? No matter what would happen…?’ The trickster asked hesitantly, hardly believing the teen’s words. 

‘No matter what happens,’ Peter nodded determinately. He could barely control his excitement, not only would he get his chance to shine and become a part of the Avengers, but he could also stay in the company of such a kind and, dare he say, handsome god. Maybe, if he really would become an Avenger, he could help Loki and show the world that he is actually a very nice guy. 

‘Then, if you would not mind,’ the trickster conjured a contract in his hand with the flick of his wrist. ‘I just need you to sign this, it shows your consent and will allow me to put you under the spell.’ 

Peter stared at the contract for a second, the thousands of small words leaving him dizzy the moment he laid his eyes on it. He then looked at his hand, noticing he was holding a dark green quill as gorgeous as the raven’s eyes. He took a deep breath and, with shaking but determined hands, signed the scroll.


	3. Now sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys things will get a little dark from here.  
> Please keep that in mind ^^'

The moment Peter lower his arm, the quill disappeared from his hand in a dark green fog as did the contract. Loki chuckled, his voice dark as it turned into laughter and echoed through the crystal chamber. 

‘Loki…?’ Peter asked cautiously as he tilted his head slightly, a somewhat worried smile curling his lips. ‘Loki, are you okay?’ 

‘You should have listened to your friend, Peter Parker.’ The trickster grinned. 

‘My f-? Oh, you mean Ned? Uh, yeah, well, I might be gone for a couple of hours, you know, uhm, hanging out with you, but I’m pretty sure the school bus will wait for me.’ Peter cursed as he started to ramble, just like he always did when he was nervous and surely enough he felt his heart beat faster in his chest, his blood rushing through his veins.

‘I am not talking about your pathetic little exploration journey,’ Loki took a step closer as Peter did a step back, making sure he was only inches away from the teen’s face. ‘Your friend was right to warn you, about me.’ The raven reached out his hand, his cold fingers gripping the back of the teen’s neck and pulling him against his chest without warning.

‘Lok-’ Peter’s voice was cut off as the trickster pressed his lips against his own. Loki forced his way into the teen’s mouth, his tongue moving through like a snake. 

Peter froze, his eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He held his breath as he felt the god’s hands wondering down his back and sneaking underneath the brim of his shirt. The teen placed his hands against the trickster’s chest and pushed him back as hard as he could. He freed himself from Loki’s grip and staggered backwards as he panted. 

‘Loki, I- I’m really sorry. I-I think you are attractive but-’

‘Our little fun time starts now, Peter,’ The god grinned, his eyes darkening with pure mischief. ‘Now, come over here.’

Peter gulped, that warm feeling of trust and ease sipping from his body with every second. ‘No,’ he eventually managed to say, though it was nothing more but a whisper.

‘Oh, love,’ the raven chuckled in amusement. ‘I was not asking.’

Peter’s heart was beating louder in his ears with every step the raven took, panic washing over him as he saw the god’s gin, his perfect white teeth bared. 

Run. He had to run. 

If he could get of here, if he could get to Ned, they could get back to the bus and warn the police. If he could get back to his classmates, to his teacher, he would be safe. Peter’s eyes darted towards the entrance that would lead to the tunnel from which he came. If he could just outrun the god he could get back to the surface and call 911. 

He turned on his heel and dashed towards the entrance, desperate to get away as he heard Loki laughing behind him. He ran but collided against an invisible wall that blocked the entrance. Peter placed his hands against the cold which he could not see, scanning frantically for an opening. ‘No…’ he whispered softly. ‘NO! NO! NO!’ He felt tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to kick and punch his way through, only to stop as he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his neck and waist. 

‘You will stay here with me, nice and quietly,’ Loki whispered in the teen’s ear as Peter tried to escape from his grip. ‘for three hours. No matter what, remember?’ 

‘NO! No, let me go! I don’t want this!’ Peter shouted, his nails digging into Loki’s wrists as he scratched his skin, leaving bright red marks.

Loki shrugged, unimpressed by the teen’s attempts. He grabbed Peter by the back of his collar and dragged him back deeper into the room. 

‘Let me go! Loki, please! Let me go!’ Peter shouted as he dug his nails and heels into the ground, mud digging underneath his fingernails and into his shoes. 

Wait, mud

Peter looked up in panic, his breath cut off as he saw all the crystal that covered the walls, floor and ceiling melt away like ice on a blazing Summer’s day. It melted, vaporizing into a green mist and revealed a dark, wet and stinking hole made out of clay and dirt. 

It was a trap. Everything he saw, everything the god had said to him, it was all a lie. He had been tricked.

Peter let out a hiss in pain as Loki threw him against the back wall. He dared to open his eyes and stare at the trickster, ‘Why?’ he asked with a sob. ‘Why are you doing this? I- I want to help-’

‘You truly believe that I am in need of your aid?’ Loki laughed and straddled the teen’s lap, his lips hungerly trailing Peter’s neck. ‘Ignorant mortal, such a fool.’ He pressed another kiss in the nape of Peter’s neck before digging his teeth into his skin.

Peter cried out at the sharp pain. He let his fingers dig into the ground underneath him and, with a swift move of his hand, managed to throw sand into the trickster’s eyes. 

Loki cursed loudly and covered his eyes with his hands. Peter took his chance and agilely crawled from underneath the raven. He looked around in search of anything he could use as a weapon. A rock, a stick, anything would do. He then looked up at the shelve stacked with countless potions and quickly grabbed as many as he could carry. 

‘Curse you, Parker!’ 

Peter shivered as he heard enraged Loki’s voice. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and readied himself.

It did not take long for Loki to stand up again. His eyes were irritated and bright red and Peter had to remind himself to keep breathing. 

‘You will pay for this,’ Loki hissed, walking towards the teen. ‘You will pay!’ 

Not knowing what to expect, Peter threw one of the bottles at Loki’s head. The glass shattered against the god’s chest and a bright yellow cloud colored the air. Peter threw another, and then the next, he continued to throw every bottle he had, illuminating the room in all shades and hues. 

The teen panted afterwards, sweat dripping down his face as the room fell silent. Did he do it? Did he actually beat a god? He did not want to stay to find out and turned towards the entrance again. He dashed forward, his heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. 

‘You thought you could defeat me with my own potions?!’ An infuriated voice sounded from behind him and before Peter could turn around, he felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck and pushing him face first into the ground. ‘Did you truly believe you could escape so easily?!’ 

Peter struggled to breathe, dirt filling his nostrils and entering his mouth. He let out a soft cry as Loki’s fingers dug deeper into his neck and he left felt bruises forming underneath his skin. ‘Let me go! I don’t want this! I d-’ Peter’s jaw trembled as his eyes flew wide open. Loki had pulled down his pants and boxers with his free hand and the teen could hear a zipper being pulled down. ‘No…’ Peter whispered in a soft sob as the trickster hooked an arm underneath his hips to pull his ass slightly up in the air. ‘P-please, Loki, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I beg you-’ 

‘You did this to yourself, Parker,’ The god hissed in his ear, his chest pressed against Peter’s back. ‘You should have listened to those around you. You should have listened to your friend,’ He whispered as if he truly felt sorry for the boy, then pushed Peter’s face deep into the dirt. Loki freed his cock from his pants and aligned it with the teen’s entrance, all while keeping one arm tightly wrapped around his waist. ‘You are such a gullible, thoughtless little mortal.’ 

‘Loki, plea-’ Peter’s voice was cut off as Loki moved his hips forward, his cock splitting the teen’s body slowly, painfully. Peter let out a soft wheeze as the burning sensation moved deeper and deeper into his body, tears streaming down his eyes uncontrollably. ‘Please, please, please,’ He kept whispering over and over like a mantra, his voice quivering with every move of the god’s hips. 

Loki took in a sharp breath, the wet heat of the teen wrapping around him left him shivering in utter delight. He started to move, his hips rocking back and forth in slow and controlled motions at first but soon turned fast and ragged. 

Loki shivered, moaning in pure ecstasy. 

And Peter… Peter screamed. He screamed his lungs out, trying to free himself from the god’s grip as his nails dug into the dirt. The pain was unbearable, sharp like daggers, piercing his body over, and over again. It left him shaking heavily, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as every muscle he moved only made the agony worse.

There was one more thing, however, that left Peter cursing, and that was his own body. With each and every thrust, the trickster hit a spot deep within the teen that would send a nauseating wave of pleasure through his core. His toes curled, his breathing a dazing mixture of hot panting and suffocating sobs.   

Peter wanted to claw his skin open, to bite his own flesh, all just to distract himself from the feeling that was both pleasure and torture. A feeling that left him shivering as Loki hit his prostate with each thrust of his hips. 

The trickster god let his fingers tangle through his victim’s locks, pushing Peter’s face into the dirt as he was starting to get close. ‘Norns, I cannot believe how gullible you are, mortal.’ 

Peter was hardly able to breath, mud and dust entering his system through his mouth and nostrils, leaving his lungs screaming for oxygen. However, he did not struggle. He did not even move, hoping the lack of air would take his consciousness and let him drift into sleep. 

He bit his lip till it bled and pressed his eyes shut, tears still rolling down his face as he felt Loki’s hips jerk. Peter gasped as he was filled with the trickster’s warm cum, dripping down his inner thigh as the raven mercilessly pushed him against the wall. 

Without a word, Loki got to his feet and neatly tugged his shirt back in his pants. He turned towards the shelve, searching through the potions that had not been smashed. ‘Not to worry, love,’ he grinned, each word dripping with poison. ‘I am a god of my word.’ 

The teen laid motionlessly on the ground, his eyes half-lidded as he saw Loki throw some of the bottles into the fire. He hardly breathed, his mind blank as he saw the trickster grab something from the floor. He squinted, noticing the small American House Spider that was helplessly dangling from one leg between pale fingers.

Loki smirked and held the poor creature into the dancing fire, the flames now turning a threatening green. 

Peter closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine, swearing he could hear the spider’s high-pitched screech of agony. 

‘My dearest mortal,’ Loki hummed as he retrieved his hand from the fire, the spider now resting in a daze in the palm of his hand. ‘I will grand you your powers, as promised.’

Peter’s eyes widened as Loki knelt in front of him, his gaze locking on the creature in his hand. The spider tried to crawl away though it hardly moved, it shivered, shaking its body as if writhing in pain. Then, it grew, larger and larger, till its harry legs could barely stand in the palm of the trickster’s hand. 

‘You poor, unfortunate soul,’ Loki whispered in delight as he leaned forward. The spider hissed loudly, its pedipalps raised to show its sharp fangs which were dripping with poison. The large creature jumped from the trickster’s hand and onto the teen’s neck. 

Peter cried as he felt the creature’s body squirm against his skin, its eight legs moving swiftly over his neck. The spider suddenly stopped moving and raised itself on its feet, then dug its jaws deep into his flesh. The bite burned, as if smoldering steel was being pressed against his bared skin.

Peter did not remember what happened next as he lost consciousness and drifted into the blissful blankness of his mind.

 

* * *

 

‘I’m telling you, Tony, for the last time, I don’t need rocket boots.’ 

‘Says the person who nearly fell to his death jumping from a sixty floor building. You do realize you are still alive because I was nearby and managed to catch you using my _rocket boots,_ right?’ 

Peter opened his eyes to the sound of two voices. 

He squinted, adjusting to the bright sun. There were birds singing, a gentle and warm breeze against the skin on his face. 

‘Hey, who’s that?’ 

He heard one of the men say and saw how they both turned towards him. Peter’s head was spinning, he tried lifting his hand as his brain manufactured the idea of waving at the strangers. He then looked at his fingers as he raised his hand only a few inches, following them to his wrist, his arm and the rest of his body. He was wearing something blue and red, something that fitted around his body, something he had never seen before. He stared at himself, his brain to slow to process what was happening. 

‘Hey, kid, you okay?’ a concerned voice sounded and Peter looked up, staring straight into the warm golden eyes of none other than Tony Stark.

‘He doesn’t look to good,’ the other man noted as his bright blue eyes scanned the teen’s pale face. ‘I’m Steve, can you tell me who you are?’ 

Peter kept staring at the two Avengers. He parted his lips, wanting to say something. He wanted to tell them that it was such an honor to meet them, how he had always been a huge fan. He wanted to tell them that he was fine. 

But he was not. 

Peter opened his mouth and gasped. He shivered violently, feeling the ghost of Loki’s touch linger over his skin, the taste and smell of dirt still overwhelming his senses. He trembled on his feet, strength seeping from his legs as a sharp pain shot through his lower back and ass.

A tear streamed down his face as he collapsed, falling into the men’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there are just two thing I would like to elucidate;
> 
> In the original song, Ursula sings to her two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. I replaced the eels with Odin’s ravens Huginn and Muninn.
> 
> Also, at the end of the original song, Ursula sings “Beluga, sevruga, Come winds of the Caspian Sea” Beluga and Sevruga being two types of sturgeon fish, both native to the Caspian Sea. I replaced them with Hakurel, Níðhöggr, who were dragons in norse mythology and known for eating the roots of the tree, Yggdrasil. 😊 
> 
> Well, that's it for the song.
> 
> I will be posting chapter 2 tomorrow! 
> 
> Thanks again so much and I hope to see you again in chapter 2! :D


End file.
